Linus et Boom, de nouveau réunis
by MagicManga
Summary: 5 ans après la victoire sur Numéro 9, l'ex-club d'astronomie va devoir encore une fois faire face à un danger pouvant peut être aller jusqu'à la destruction de la Terre.
1. Introduction

Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu lire cette fic. C'est la première fois que j'en écris une alors n'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils et des défauts pour que je puisse m'améliorer.

Sur ce, je vais introduire cette fiction : elle parlera donc du monde de Linus et Boom, une série animée que j'ai beaucoup apprécié quand j'étais plus petite et que j'ai redécouvert, il y a peu. Quand j'ai vu qu'une saison 2 avait été préparée mais pas diffusée, je me suis mise à la recherche de fanfiction sur ce thème et je n'en ai pas vu une seule malgré les nombreux sites visités, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fanfiction.

Dans celle-ci, j'introduis un personnage qui n'existe pas mais qui, dans mon histoire, est là depuis le début. Il s'agit de Charly : elle est la sœur jumelle de Taki, elle a donc le même âge que lui (si vous avez bien suivi ;). Elle est narcoleptique d'un niveau assez faible (elle s'endort parfois sans le vouloir pendant quelques minutes. Dans son cas, le temps varie de 2 à 45 minutes), ce qui est la raison de son redoublement en même temps que son frère.

Sa relation avec Taki est assez conflictuelle, en effet, ils n'arrêtent pas de se disputer pour pas grand chose et doivent souvent être stopper par les autres pour que cela ne parte pas trop loin. Malgré ça, Taki se sent responsable de Charly et veille sur elle lorsqu'elle s'endort, c'est pourquoi ils partagent ensemble le jetboard de Taki pour que Charly ne s'endorme pas seule au volant de cet engin. Elle aime beaucoup bricoler, tout comme Taki, et, s'ils mettent leur travail en commun, ils améliorent leurs créations respectives. Charly a une bonne relation avec les autres membres du club d'astronomie qu'elle est heureuse de pouvoir appeler « amis ». Avec Iris, étant les seules filles de la bande, elles entretiennent une relation de meilleures amies/confidentes. Elle est très franche et n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'elle pense, même si cela peut parfois blesser.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Nous sommes le 5 octobre 2025, cela fait donc 1 mois que j'ai repris les cours. Je m'appelle Linus McLoon et j'ai 17 ans actuellement. Je suis donc à la plus belle année de ma vie mais aussi la plus difficile, l'année de Terminale. Étant très fort en Histoire et en Géographie, c'est tout naturellement que j'ai suivi la Seconde en classe de Première ES. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévu les cours d'économie de Mme Flamant qui sont tellement ennuyant que même le ciel gris et nuageux semble plus intéressant.

En regardant le ciel, je pense tout de suite à mon ami Boom. Il est reparti sur sa planète 2 ans après que nous ayons battu Numéro 9. Cela fait donc environ 3 ans qu'il est parti. Je n'ai pas eu d'amis comme lui depuis. Le club d'astronomie a, d'ailleurs, été dissous à la fin du collège. Nous allions dans le même lycée, ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais la paix entre aliens et terriens semblait enfin possible. Durant les années de collège, notre groupe continuait de rire et de rester ensemble, même si on se dispersait de plus en plus. L'entrée au lycée n'a fait que achever la fin de cette aventure. Nous nous parlons encore quand on se croise mais nous ne sommes plus aussi proche qu'avant...

D'ailleurs, nous ne sommes plus dans la même classe : Étant en ES, ma spécialité, c'est « Histoire de notre Système Solaire et Aménagement des Territoires Extraterrestre » (HSSATE :le nom n'est pas top mais la matière est très intéressante). Et aucun d'eux n'a choisi cette filière :

Iris étant douée en tout avait le choix pour n'importe quelle filière mais elle choisit la filière littéraire avec pour spécialité « Langages Extraterrestres Approfondis » ( ou LEA) et grâce à son don, je me doute que cette matière ne va pas être trop compliqué pour elle. Notre relation amoureuse du collège est d'ailleurs finie : au final, je n'ai jamais osé lui redire ce que j'avais dit quand elle était évanouie ( malgré les remarques de Taki et Charly sur le sujet). Nous sommes donc restés amis et, même maintenant, je sais que je peux toujours compter sur elle.

Pour Monroe, c'était déjà tout vu, il avait déjà décidé quand nous étions encore au collège, c'est donc sans surprise qu'il partit en Terminale Scientifique avec « Mathématiques et Sciences des Galaxies Éloignées » (ou MSGE) pour spécialité. Il a d'ailleurs créé un club de recherches et de renseignements sur les aliens. Avec d'autres élèves aussi intelligents que lui, il souhaite créer un registre sur Internet avec le maximum de renseignements sur tous les extraterrestres qui peuplent l'univers. Depuis la Seconde, ils ont accumulés plus de 150 000 espèces différentes, plus que le SDC n'a jamais cumulé. Pas mal, hein.

Quant à Taki et Charly, se fut avec surprise que nous les vîmes partir en filière Scientifique (au vu de leurs résultats respectifs). Mais ils ont choisi la spécialité « Apprentissage Mécanique et Sciences de l'Ingénierie Extraterrestre » ( ou AMSIE, pour les intimes), ce qui nous aida à comprendre. La narcolepsie de Charly a évolué depuis et ses « siestes » sont plus fréquentes qu'avant. D'ailleurs Charly a aussi le permis ( la seule de notre ancien groupe à l'avoir pour l'instant). Je n'ai pas compris comment elle a pu le passer en étant narcoleptique mais mon petit doigt me dit que Taki y est pour quelque chose. Elle ne peut pas être seule dans la voiture, Taki est donc toujours avec elle. La voiture lui appartient donc autant qu'à elle ( voilà la raison du pourquoi du comment). Pour Taki, les progrès en cours ont été incroyables. Comme les cours l'intéressaient, il s'est mis à les apprendre et au final, il a réussi à remonter sa moyenne jusqu'à 14. Il s'est également trouvé un groupe de potes peu recommandables avec qui il fait la misère aux professeurs. Charly ne les supporte pas (moi non plus d'ailleurs). Les relations entre les 2 jumeaux n'ont fait qu'empirer depuis que Taki est dans ce groupe. Ils se disputent encore plus qu'avant et quand ils sont seuls dans un endroit, c'est le silence qui les accompagne.

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, les matières sur les espèces d'aliens et d'extraterrestre sont autorisés, montrant encore une fois la paix dans notre monde après notre victoire face au chef du SDC de l'époque. En parlant du SDC, avec Numéro 8 au commande, notre monde n'a jamais été aussi paisible.

« Monsieur McLoon ! »

Je sursaute. Je me suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas entendu Mme Flamant qui me regardait depuis longtemps, sans doute.

« Vous n'écoutiez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvez vous répondre à la question suivante, en s'appuyant sur les documents étudiés, comment les inégalités économiques et sociales peuvent être cumulatives ? »

Comme je n'ai pas écouté, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je fais semblant de chercher dans les documents en espérant qu'elle me lâche au bout d'un moment.

« Très bien Monsieur McLoon ! Je vais vous apprendre à ne pas écouter. Pour demain, vous devrez répondre à cette question et me la rendre sur copie. Je la noterais et la note comptera dans votre moyenne du premier trimestre »

Zut... Quelle vieille peau celle-là. Je note dans mon agenda ce travail que je doit rendre à tout prix pour ne pas que ma mère soit au courant. Mes camarades de classes me regardent d'un air compatissant.

« T'inquiète pas, elle a toujours été vache comme ça » me dit Ahmed, mon voisin de classe. C'est un redoublant, il l'a donc déjà eu l'année dernière. Ce n'est pas vraiment un ami mais comme il est juste avant moi dans l'alphabet de la classe, on est souvent à côté. Je lui souris et essaie de suivre le cours pour éviter d'accumuler les devoirs supplémentaires. Je soupire. La journée risque d'être longue.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Double Mission

Chapitre 1

C'est la fin de la journée (enfin !), je me dirige donc vers la route pour sortir mon jetboard quand une voiture s'arrête devant moi. La fenêtre s'ouvre et j'aperçois Taki sur le siège passager et Charly qui conduit.

« Salut. Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? »

Taki me regarde et je me rends compte que c'est bien à moi qu'il s'adresse.

« Euh... Bah... Oui ! Pourquoi pas. »

Taki sourit et j'ouvre la porte arrière.

Je m'installe et attache ma ceinture. Charly démarre la voiture et me regarde dans le rétroviseur.

« Quand on t'a vu on s'est dit qu'on pouvait te ramener, comme on habite pas très loin... »

Je souris et lui réponds : « Oui, c'est vrai. Merci ! »

Un long silence s'en suit et je viens à me demander s'ils m'ont vraiment invité à rentrer par gentillesse ou uniquement pour ne pas se parler l'un à l'autre. En effet, ils ne se sont pas parlé depuis le début du trajet. Je secoue légèrement la tête en souriant et chasse cette idée de ma tête puis dis :

« Ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu. »

Taki sourit et réponds : « Oui c'est vrai, mais il fallait s'en douter, sale traître d'ES. Si tu n'étais pas parti là-bas, on se serait vu plus souvent. »

Je souris à mon tour. Taki n'a pas changé, toujours à être sarcastique et à vouloir provoquer mais sans jamais être méchant.

« Haha, c'est vrai qu vous les S n'êtes pas des traîtres, peut-être?! Faire des maths à longueur de journées, pfff, non merci... Il faut être fou pour faire ça !»

Taki se retourne et me sourit avec un regard de défi et je vois même Charly sourire dans le rétroviseur.

« Heureuse de voir que certaines choses n'ont pas changé, Linus. »

Durant le reste du trajet, nous parlons de tout et n'importe quoi : des cours, du BAC, de l'orientation... Mais je sens quand même un certain malaise. Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de Boom et du club d'astronomie. Je sens une tension et nous savons tout trois qu'aucun de nous n'abordera ce sujet qui, on ne sait pour quelle raison, est devenu tabou.

On arrive enfin en bas de mon immeuble et je descends de la voiture en les remerciant. Taki et Charly me disent qu'ils peuvent me raccompagner quand je veux puis ils s'en vont. Je suis très content de ce trajet, si bien que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de sourire. Ils m'avaient manqué ces deux-là. Quand j'entre chez moi, ma mère me salue en me faisant un bisou sur le front. Je dois me baisser maintenant quand elle fait ça car je la dépasse de 15cm. Mon père est reparti il y a de ça un mois pour une mission. Il me manque déjà beaucoup. Sofia, quant à elle, est maintenant en 5e. Elle commence à se comporter comme tel, à vouloir être à la mode, un peu comme Jenny à l'époque. Whoua. Avoir parlé avec Charly et Taki m'a rendu nostalgique. Je me dirige vers ma chambre pour faire le travail que je dois rendre pour demain à Mme Flamant aka la vieille peau.

Cela fait bientôt 3h que je travaille sur sa question et je n'ai écrit que 20 lignes. Je soupire. Il est déjà 21h, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais faire pour le finir dans les temps en ayant un bonne note en plus.

Tout à coup, mon téléphone sonne. Un numéro inconnu.

« Allo ? »

« Bonjour Linus ! »

Je mets un certains temps à restituer la voix au visage qui va avec mais je parvient à reconnaître cette voix.

« Docteur K ?! »

« Hehe, oui c'est bien moi. »

« Mais... Whoa... Ça fait plutôt pas mal de temps... Je m'attendais pas à vous avoir au télephone... » dis-je, un peu gêné. _Je vous pensais mort à vrai dire_ , me dis-je dans ma tête.

« Si je t'appelle c'est que j'ai besoin de toi, enfin,de vous plutôt. J'ai besoin du club d'astronomie. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Docteur ? »

« A vrai dire, je préférerai en parler dans un endroit sûr avec vous tous. Nous dirons donc demain vers 20h au mini- golf, ça te va ? »

« Euh... Oui pas de soucis... à demain donc »

Je suis tellement surpris d'avoir le Docteur K au téléphone que je ne réfléchis pas vraiment.

« Très bien, je te laisse prévenir les autres. Je te dis à demain » et il raccroche.

Je reste 20 minutes avec mon téléphone dans la main, le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Puis je réalise que le docteur K n'est pas au courant que le groupe n'existe plus. Il m'a demandé de prévenir tout le monde mais je n'ai aucune idée de comment les aborder et leur dire ce qu'il se passe. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais je ressens une certaine crainte à devoir leur reparler comme si rien ne c'était passé. Et je sais que sans Boom, le « club d'astronomie » ne sera plus jamais le même et je dois avouer que cela m'effraie un peu. Je me passe la main dans les cheveux en regardant mon bureau, puis je réalise que mon devoir n'a pas avancé. Je soupire.

Si je récapitule, pour demain, je dois :

1-Finir la question en limitant les degâts pour essayer d'avoir la moyenne.

2-Prévenir les autres de notre rendez-vous du lendemain en essayant de rester calme et naturel...

Un jeu d'enfant !


	4. Chapitre 2 :Rendez-vous prêts

CHAPITRE 2 : Rendez-vous prêts

J'entends un son strident qui me réveille brutalement. Je comprends, après quelques minutes d'émergement, qu'il s'agit de mon réveil. Je l'éteins assez vite et me mets entièrement sous ma couette en grognant. La journée qui arrive ne me donne aucunement l'envie de me lever. J'ai réussi à finir mon travail pour aujourd'hui (ou du moins, j'ai réussi à donner l'illusion qu'il l'était), ce qui veut dire qu'il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire avant ce soir, 20h. Pourtant, j'ai essayé de le faire. Hier soir, j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai tenté d'appeler Monroe. Dès que j'ai entendu le répondeur, toute ma motivation s'est évaporé et je n'ai pas eu le courage de répondre quand il m'a rappelé. J'entends la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et des pas se dirigeants vers mon lit.

« Aller, mon grand. Debout, tu vas être en retard. »

« Oui, j'arrive »lui répondis-je. Enfin, cela ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à une phrase mais passons.

Je m'assois sur mon lit et reste plus de 5 minutes sur le bord de mon lit en émergeant. Une bonne douche me permettrait de me réveiller. Je me lève, traînant mes pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain que (Dieu soit loué) Sofia n'a pas encore prise, ce qui permettra de l'avoir plus que mes 5 minutes habituelles. En sortant de la douche, je me regarde dans le miroir. Je remarque que j'ai beaucoup grandi et changé depuis le collège. Tout d'abord, j'ai grandi (et heureusement d'ailleurs), je dois m'approcher d'1m80. Mon visage est beaucoup plus fin et mes cheveux roux sont plus courts. J'ai pour habitude de les relever en une mèche. Mes tâches de rousseurs sont toujours aussi présentes et j'ai quelques boutons sur le visage au niveau du nez. Je m'habille ensuite avec mon T-shirt blanc et mon jean bleu clair. Et je sors de la salle de bain.

Après avoir mangé un bout, je sors de chez moi en prenant ma veste en jean bleue marine et mes baskets blanches, après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à ma mère, ainsi qu'à Sofia (même si je doute qu'elle l'ait entendu en ayant les yeux fixés sur son téléphone). Je décide de faire la route à pied pour me laisser réfléchir à comment et quand leur dire pour le rendez-vous de ce soir. J'appréhende ce qu'il va se passer et je sais que je finirai par bégayer, ne sachant pas quoi leur dire et attendant leur réaction. Finalement, en arrivant au lycée, je décide d'envoyer un message groupé a Monroe, Taki, Iris et Charly : « RDV 12h cafét', je dois vous parler. ». Juste après avoir envoyé le message, je regrette immédiatement. Toutes les situations possibles se passent dans ma tête. Et s'ils ne venaient pas ? Et s'ils pensaient que je plaisantais et qu'ils se mettent en colère ? Et s'ils ne veulent pas m'aider ? Je tente de me calmer en me rappelant qu'ils sont toujours mes amis et qu'ils n'auraient aucune raison de ne pas me croire. Comme on loupera sans doute quelques cours, je sais que Taki ne pourra pas refuser. Par contre, pour Iris et Monroe, c'est ce point qui risque de les dissuader. Mais Iris ne pourra pas laisser tomber quelqu'un dans le besoin. Et pour Monroe, si ça permet d'agrandir son registre d'extraterrestre... Il n'y a que la réponse de Charly que je n'arrive pas à prévoir. Elle est bonne élève mais rater des cours ne l'arrêtera pas: elle est tellement généreuse. Vu comme ça, aucun d'eux ne refusera. Mais il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement à toutes les possibilités.

J'arrive déjà au lycée. Il y a pas à dire, quand je me fais des films, la route jusqu'au lycée paraît beaucoup plus courte. La sonnerie retentit. Super, je suis en retard. Les 45 minutes dans la douche n'ont pas dû m'aider à être en avance. Je cours donc vers la salle 201, là où je vais revoir cette chère Mme Flamant pendant 2h. Sans surprise, j'arrive avec 2 minutes de retard dans la salle de classe et elle me demande d'aller chercher un mot pour expliquer mon retard. Elle mérite vraiment bien son surnom de vieille peau. Au final, au lieu de 2 petites minutes de retard, j'arrive dans la salle (après être passé par le bureau de la Vie Scolaire) 15 minutes après le début du cours. En passant devant son bureau, j'en profite pour poser mon devoir. Elle me dévisage.

« Bon, Monsieur McLoon. On vous dérange pas ?! Déjà que vous êtes arrivé en retard, vous pourriez essayer d'être discret non ?!»

Je baisse la tête et vais rapidement m'installer à ma place pour éviter de me prendre (encore) un devoir supplémentaire ou, pire, être collé ce soir. Ahmed me regarde et lève les yeux au ciel en gonflant ses joues. J'étouffe un rire et lui souris en secouant la tête. S'il pouvait m'éviter d'être puni ça m'arrangerait.

Les heures passent tellement lentement que j'ai l'impression d'avoir passer une journée entière avec cette vieille peau (c'est décidé, j'adopte ce surnom). Plus que 2h et il sera 12h. Ce qui veut surtout dire qu'il ne me reste plus que 2h pour me préparer psychologiquement à revoir le club d'astronomie ensemble et devoir leur parler de ce rendez-vous de ce soir en étant convaincant et sans avoir l'air complètement ridicule. Rien que d'y penser, j'ai une boule dans le ventre. Le fait de m'être retrouvé seul ces dernières années n'a fait que me rendre timide et très sensible et expressif. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne pour voir la personne qui m'a sorti de mes pensées.

« Salut Linus ! »

Je sens le rouge me venir aux joues devant tant de proximité.

« Euh.. Salut Iris. » je bafouille.

« Je voulais savoir si ce que tu avais à nous dire n'était pas trop grave... Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir un message de ta part. Mais, comme ton message semblait assez froid, je me demandais si... »

« Non ! Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais juste vous parler de quelque chose mais on verra à la cafét'. Ce sera plus simple si vous êtes tous là. Mais je vais bien, hein. »

« D'accord. Ça me rassure. A toute à l'heure alors ! » Dit-elle en me souriant

Je lui fais un léger signe de la main en lui rendant son sourire. Ahmed arrive quelques minutes après et me demande, un sourire collé au visage « Ça va ? T'es tout rouge. »

« Oui. Ça va très bien... Je... J'ai un peu chaud c'est tout » lui répondis-je en souriant.

Il n'a pas l'air de me croire et renforce son sourire. Mais je suis tellement content d'avoir parlé à Iris, plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Rien que d'y penser j'ai un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Bon Linus calme toi. Ce n'est qu'Iris.

La sonnerie retentit et je me dirige avec Ahmed vers la salle où aura lieu le cours de Philosophie. Ce cours se passe sans accros et on enchaîne juste après avec une heure d'Histoire Géographie, ma matière favorite. J'ai d'ailleurs la chance d'avoir un prof excellent et ça, combiné avec ma passion pour l'Histoire, j'ai toujours l'impression que ce cours passe en une seconde. Mais cette fois, ce fût différent.. Je n'arrive qu'à penser au rendez-vous, comptant le temps qu'il me reste avant de revoir tous les autres.


	5. Chapitre 3 : Les retrouvailles

CHAPITRE 3 : Les retrouvailles

La sonnerie retentit. J'inspire profondément. C'est l'heure. Je n'arrête pas de stresser et je me demande sans arrêt pourquoi. Aucune réponse ne me vient. Pourquoi ai-je peur d'eux ? J'ai peur qu'ils aient changé au point de ne plus vouloir m'aider ? Qu'ils aient la « flemme » ? Je me traîne jusqu'à la cafét'. Je suis le premier arrivé, je jette un œil sur l'ordre de passage (complètement inutile d'ailleurs puisque beaucoup passe en faignant avoir déplacé un cours. Je suis l'un des seuls à continuer à le suivre). Je remarque que ma classe est la première à passer. Viennent ensuite, dans l'ordre, la classe de Monroe, celle d'Iris et puis celle de Taki et Charly (s'ils suivent bien l'ordre).

Je m'installe avec mon plateau au bout d'une table assez grande pour tous nous accueillir, pas trop loin du self pour que les autres puissent me voir. J'aperçois Monroe au loin et la tension commence à monter. Je secoue la tête pour me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à dire, que j'ai d'ailleurs répété en boucle depuis hier soir pour ne pas bégayer. Monroe pose son plateau à ma droite en me saluant. Je lui souris en réponse. Il a beaucoup changé depuis le collège. Il a eu une poussée soudaine de croissance. Il fait maintenant plus d'1m80, il est donc un peu plus grand que moi mais est toujours aussi mince. Il a gardé ses lunettes rondes. Il aborde toujours une chemisette blanche avec un gilet vert foncé, sa couleur préférée. Il porte également un pantalon et des tennis noirs. On ne parle pas. Je pense que lui, comme moi, ne sait pas vraiment quoi dire. Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. J'aperçois Iris qui se dirige vers notre table. Elle aussi a changé. Elle doit faire environ 1m70, porte une tunique rose avec un jean foncé et une veste en cuir noire. Elle laisse ses cheveux détachés depuis l'entrée au lycée et se maquille légèrement.

« Linus ? Tu vas bien ? »

Je sursaute et reviens à la raison.

« Euh... Oui oui, ça va ! Excusez moi je pensais à autres choses. »

Dès qu'Iris est arrivée la conversation a enfin progressé et on parle de tout et de rien en attendant Charly et Taki. D'ailleurs, j'aperçois le brun entrer dans la cafét'. Taki, lui, a laissé pousser ses cheveux pour faire une mèche plus grande que la mienne. Il fait quelques centimètres de plus que moi, d'ailleurs. Mais ses cheveux sont plus court sur les côtés. Il porte un jean troué gris avec des baskets noires et pour le haut, un sweat noir avec des inscriptions vertes dessus. Une chose n'a pas changé, c'est sa sacoche dans laquelle il a tous ses outils. Juste derrière lui, je remarque Charly, légèrement plus petite que moi. Elle porte une chemise blanche avec au dessus une veste colorée, une jupe noire lui arrivant au dessus du genou avec des collants noirs opaques et des baskets multicolores. Elle aussi a laissé ses cheveux détachés mais elle ne se maquille pas. Par contre, elle a aussi gardé sa sacoche avec ses outils dedans. Charly s'installe à côté d'Iris et Taki à côté de Monroe et on commence tous à parler, à rire, à se disputer (pour Taki et Charly) et à se moquer, comme à l'époque. Un sourire nostalgique se dessine sur mon visage et des larmes perlent dans mes yeux. Rien n'a changé. Je prends une grande inspiration et dis :

« Bon, les gars, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose d'important. »

Tous les autres se taisent et me regardent. Je me racle la gorge, puis continue.

« J'ai reçu un appel du Docteur K »

Silence. Je n'ose pas les regarder. J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'ils en pensent quand Iris demande

« Le Docteur K ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait Linus ? »

Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le moment pour faire une pause. En effet, ils se doutaient qu'il y avait autre chose derrière ça.

« Il m'a dit qu'il voulait nous parler à nous tous, ce soir, au mini-golf. »

A nouveau le silence. Et, tout d'un coup, les questions fusent.

« Tu sais ce qu'il veut nous dire ? »

« Pourquoi il veut nous voir tous ?

« C'est au sujet de Boom ? »

« Pourquoi c'est toi qu'il a appelé et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Les aliens sont à nouveau en danger ? »

« C'est à cause du SDC ? »

« Tu crois qu'il a une mission à nous confier ? »

« Ou alors on va aller dans l'espace ? »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ils ont dit approximativement toutes les questions que je me suis posé juste après avoir reçu l'appel du Docteur K. Je baisse la tête.

« Je.. Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit qu'il préférait nous le dire quand tout le monde serait là. »

Ils me regardent étrangement. Je baisse la tête.

« Ça ne va pas Linus ? » me demande Iris en penchant la tête sur le coté.

« Je... Si, ça va ! »

« Arrête tes bêtises Linus, dis nous juste pourquoi tu pleures. » demande Taki, direct et franc mais inquiet.

J'essuie mes yeux et rougit, honteux de m'être fait prendre en train de pleurer. Je relève la tête et vois que Charly et Iris me regarde en souriant. Monroe me pose une main sur l'épaule et Taki ne me regarde pas mais sourit, les yeux fermés.

« Je suis juste heureux de nous revoir comme ça et que rien n'ait changé entre nous. » dis-je à voix basse en souriant.

Les autres sourient à leur tour et se lèvent pour me prendre dans leurs bras, à part Taki qui me pose une main sur la tête. Je souris. Ces prochains jours s'annoncent plein d'aventures et plein de joie.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Le rendez-vous

CHAPITRE 4 : Le rendez vous

J'ai passé le reste de la journée, qui est passé extrêmement vite d'ailleurs, à sourire. Je suis tellement soulagé que cela se soit bien passé. Je me trouve ridicule à avoir pu douter comme ça de mes amis. Comment j'ai pu croire une seule seconde qu'ils ne viendraient pas ? Bon, par contre, je me suis retrouvé à pleurer. Je ne pensais pas que j'étais devenu si sensible après toutes ces années. Mais bon, le plus dur est fait. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre 20 h pour pouvoir y aller. Le bon côté est que c'est vendredi donc pas de problèmes pour les devoirs (le lycée étant fermé le samedi mais je travaille le mercredi toute la journée). Je sors du lycée vers 18h et une voiture s'arrête devant moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de lever la tête, je sais déjà de qui il s'agit.

« Aller viens ! On va attendre qu'il soit 20h ensemble, ça te dit ? » me demande Taki

J'hoche la tête en souriant et ouvre la portière à l'arrière. Monroe et Iris sont déjà à l'intérieur. Quand on est à l'intérieur, nos discussions enjoués et drôles, comme lorsque nous étions au collège, reprennent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais arrêtées. Puis, un petit coup de panique, Charly s'endort en plein milieu de la route alors même que nous roulons. Iris pousse un cri et Monroe s'agrippe au siège pendant que je ferme les yeux, attendant l'impact. Au final, Taki reprend le volant comme si de rien n'était et se met à rire.

« Oh, les gars, calmez vous ! Y'a pas mort d'hommes. Ça arrive tous les jours » dit-il en rigolant

Iris, Monroe et moi le regardons d'un air contrarié et boudeur. Quel crétin, celui là... Bon, heureusement Charly se réveille tout de même après 2-3 minutes à dormir et reprend le volant, comme si de rien n'était, encore une fois.

« -Du coup, on va où ? » demande-t-elle en nous regardant dans le rétroviseur.

Monroe, Iris et moi la regardons la bouche ouverte, encore choqués de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Taki éclate de rire et Charly nous regarde tour à tour avec un regard d'incompréhension.

Après quelques minutes, on se décide ensemble pour aller chez le glacier pour attendre qu'il soit 20h. Iris choisit un milkshake à la fraise, Monroe, une glace 3 boules : café, vanille et caramel, Taki, un banana split et Charly, un smoothie Banane, Kiwi, Ananas. Pour ma part, j'ai juste pris un milkshake à la vanille. On continue notre discussion quand soudain, deux personnes rentrent dans le bâtiment. Taki et Charly, qui se trouvent face à la porte, paraissent surpris et nous font signe de nous retourner discrètement. Je regarde de qui il s'agit et je manque de recracher mon milkshake. Les deux personnes ne sont nuls autres que Chase et Sambord. Cela faisait approximativement 5 ans que nous ne les avions plus vu, mais, ils n'ont pas changé du tout et, au vu de leur uniforme, ils font toujours partis du SDC. Ils s'installent tous les 2 sur la table juste derrière Taki et Charly qui sirotent leurs boissons innocemment. Et là, quelque chose d'impensable se produit, en 5 ans, il s'en passe des choses. Chase prend la main de Sambord et l'embrasse sur la joue. Cette fois si c'est à notre tour à Iris, Monroe et moi d'être surpris et à Taki et Charly de ne pas comprendre. Ils ne parlent pas très fort mais une seule chose que je parviens à entendre et comprendre, c'est « Je t'aime ». Cette fois-ci, je recrache mon milkshake et je ne suis pas le seul. On a manqué tant de choses en 5 ans ?

Après ça, ils parlent de quelque chose de plus étrange et parle encore plus bas qu'avant. Charly et Taki semble les seuls à entendre ce qu'ils disent, et encore pas toujours... Mais à un moment, les jumeaux relèvent la tête au même moment et se regardent, l'air étonné. Monroe, Iris et moi les questionnons silencieusement du regard. Ils nous font un signe et on comprend qu'ils nous expliqueront plus tard.

30 minutes après, Chase et Sambord partent du bâtiments et on regarde tous Charly et Taki.

« Ils ont parlé d'extraterrestre qu'ils sont allés chercher sur une planète qui s'appelait Morpheus ou quelque chose comme ça... »

« Attends ! Quoi ? Ils sont allés chercher des extraterrestre ?! » s'exclame Iris

« Ils parlaient d'une production nouvelle et gratuite et ils insistaient sur le fait que personne ne doit être au courant.. » ajoute Charly.

Je les regarde, pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer encore ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre et m'exclame : « Les gars ! Il est 19h57 ! On doit se dépêcher ! »

Les autres me regardent avec des grands yeux et se précipitent vers la sortie après avoir payé, bien sûr. On monte tous en voiture en 4e vitesse et Charly met le turbo vers le minigolf. Quand on arrive au minigolf, il est 20h05 (après avoir grillé quelques feux tout de même). Et on court vers la cabane comme des fous. Quand on arrive, le docteur K est déjà là. Il sourit en nous voyant arriver puis dit :

« Je vois que la ponctualité n'est toujours pas votre qualité première. »

Je souris et remarque que le docteur K n'a absolument pas changé depuis que nous l'avons quitté. Au lieu de la question que je me pose depuis que nous sommes arrivé « quel âge avez vous ? », je demande :

« Que se passe-t-il, Docteur ? »

Tout d'un coup le docteur K perd son sourire et la tension monte d'un coup. Aucun de nous n'ose esquisser le moindre geste ou faire le moindre bruit.

« Nous avons gros problème, les enfants, un très gros problème. »

Nous étions tous attentifs à ce qu'il disait ou faisait.

« Ça a un rapport avec l'enlèvement d'aliens ? » demande Taki.

« Oui … Mais comment êtes vous au courant ?! Non, passons et laissez moi vous expliquer »

Il se dirige vers son ordinateur et nous nous avançons pour être juste derrière lui.

« Tout à commencer, il y a un an de ça, j'étais reparti en mission avec ton père Linus, nous étions allés sur une planète encore inexplorée à l'époque : Morpheus. Les extraterrestres la peuplant se trouvent être très ressemblants aux humains, à un détail près, ils ont 6 doigts sur chaque mains et également 6 orteils sur chaque pied. De plus, ils possèdent des capacités que nous n'avons pas : créer des matériaux précis juste par la pensée. Chaque habitant peut créer quelque chose qui lui est propre et personne ne peut créer la même chose qu'une autre. Quand nous sommes rentrés sur Terre, nous avons fait notre rapport à Numéro 8 et nous avions réussi le but de cette mission : récolter des informations sur la planète Morpheus. Mais, malheureusement ton père a découvert, trop tard, que Numéro 8 avait trouvé une personne sur Morpheus pouvant créer de l'or et qu'il l'avait capturé pour le prendre dans nos laboratoires et le forcer à produire de l'or. Ton père, Linus est reparti sur Morpheus pour tenter de protéger les autres habitants de la planète mais il a été enlevé par Numéro 8 qui continue à prendre de plus en plus de Morphéusiens en otage. Selon lui, il détient le salut de la Terre entre ses mains puisque, grâce à ça, il ne manquera jamais de rien. On ne peut pas le laisser faire ça. Je voudrais donc que vous vous infiltriez dans le SDC et que vous preniez le maximum d'information sur ce sujet, Morphéusiens, Tactique du SDC, où ils sont emprisonnés... Etc... Vous avez compris ? »

Je restais bouche-bée. Alors comme ça mon père n'était pas en mission ? Il avait été en fait capturé par le SDC. Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans ma tête. Maman est-elle au courant ? Comment va-t-il ? Que va-t-il lui arriver ? Et à nous, que va-t-il nous arriver ? Je sens des regards sur moi. Je lève les yeux et m'aperçoit que les autres me fixent tous. Je les regarde un à un et dis :

« Oui, c'est compris professeur ! On va vous trouver toutes les informations que vous désirez et on va sauver la Terre, encore une fois. »

Iris glousse et les autres me sourient. Je mets ma main devant moi. Charly comprend assez vite et met la sienne au dessus de la mienne, suivie de près par Taki. Viennent ensuite, Monroe puis Iris. On se regarde.

« C'EST PARTI ! »


	7. Chapitre 5 : Infiltration

CHAPITRE 5 : Infiltration

Nous avions décidé d'y aller le lendemain matin, après avoir préparé le plan toute la soirée avec le Docteur K. Le plan était plutôt simple et nous ne devions rien ramener à part un brouilleur d'onde, fabriqué par l' un des jumeaux (qui n'ont pas réussi à se mettre d'accord sur qui le ferait). Nous nous sommes donc retrouvés le samedi matin à 8h devant le SDC. Quand j'arrive à l'endroit du rendez-vous, Monroe et Iris sont déjà là, en train de discuter du plan à suivre. Je les rejoins et nous attendons Taki et Charly avec impatience. Il est 8h05... Jamais à l'heure ces deux-là. Iris, Monroe et moi passons notre temps à soupirer et à regarder notre montre en attendant. Nous ressentons une certaine pression, après tout c'est une mission compliquée et les vies de mon père et des Morpheusiens sont entre nos n'arrête pas de regarder l'heure, plusieurs fois dans la même minute, d'ailleurs. Quant à Iris, elle tripote le bracelet qu'elle a sur le bras droit depuis que je suis arrivé. Puis, nous voyons enfin une voiture arriver à vive allure. Taki et Charly en sortent à toute vitesse et arrivent essoufflés devant nous.

« Désolée du retard... » Halète Charly.

« On a passé la nuit à construire un brouilleur d'ondes performant » continue Taki

Iris, Monroe et moi nous regardons, étonnés. Ils ont réussis à travailler ensemble sur un projet ? Cela doit bien faire 5 ans qu'ils n'ont pas fait ça ! Je secoue la tête, on a pas le temps de penser à ça. On doit se dépêcher. Notre plan consiste à rentrer dans le siège du SDC en ouvrant la porte de service à l'arrière du bâtiment en désactivant les caméras grâce au brouilleur d'onde de Taki et Charly et des compétences en informatiques de Monroe.

On fait donc le tour du bâtiment tout en restant discrets, bien entendu. La porte est située dans une impasse et pendant que je fais le guet avec Taki et Iris, Charly et Monroe s'occupent d'ouvrir la porte. Non, on est pas suicidaires au point de laisser les jumeaux ensembles pour une énième dispute. Une fois la porte ouverte et les caméras désactivées, on se précipite à l'intérieur. D'après le plan du SDC que nous a montré le Docteur K, nous devons monter au 5e étage pour nous rendre au laboratoire central Z où se trouve toutes les informations que nous devons trouver. Pendant qu'on traverse le couloir, l'alarme se déclenche tout d'un coup. J'échange un regard avec Iris et elle semble aussi perdue que moi. Un message retentit soudain : « Code R à l'étage -1, renfort demandé »

Je jette un regard aux autres. On se regarde sans comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

« Bah ça tombe bien qu'un taré est décidé de s'introduire ici pile à ce moment là »lance Taki, un sourire sur le visage.

Je rigole nerveusement. Nous sommes aussi tarés que cette personne en fin de compte. Prenant plus de risques, on se précipite vers le 5e étage. Au bout du couloir, on aperçoit enfin le laboratoire Z. Pendant que nous avançons, j'entends une voix qui m'est familière. Je m'arrête et regarde à travers la vitre de la porte. Et là, je le vois, mon père dans une cage en train de parler à Numéro 8.

« Mais est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du mal que vous faites autour de vous ?! Ces extraterrestres n'avaient rien demander et vous les prenez en esclavage. Les gens vont le savoir, Numéro 8, et vous ne pourrez pas lutter contre le monde entier. »

« Et qui les préviendrait ? Vous ? Vous savez que vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir M. McLoon, alors donnez moi les renseignements que je vous demande. »

« Jamais de la vie je ne vous donnerai ces précieuses informations, même pour tout l'or du monde » répond mon père, étrangement calme.

« Vous voulez peut-être que votre famille vous rejoigne incessamment sous peu ? Ou qu'il subisse le même sort que vous dans quelques secondes si vous continuez à ne pas vouloir me répondre ? »

Numéro 8 semblait en colère. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je sentais les larmes monter. Comment osait-il faire cela à mon père. Je me lève, déterminé à entrer et me battre contre Numéro 8 quand je sentis une main se poser délicatement sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vois le regard triste d'Iris. Elle a tout entendu.

« Linus, c'est de la folie de vouloir faire ça... On reviendra plus tard avec un plan, je te le promets. » me dit-elle d'une voix apaisée.

Je la regarde, étonné, puis je sens les larmes de rage couler le long de mes joues. Je sais qu'elle a raison. Elle me prend la main et m'éloigne de cette porte. Je la suis, essuie mes larmes et dit :

« Je promets de revenir te chercher, papa » comme une promesse silencieuse.

Iris me regarde en souriant puis, nous rejoignons les autres près de la porte du laboratoire que nous devons examiner. Monroe, Charly et Taki me regarde, inquiets, mais ne disent rien.

Nous entrons à l'intérieur sans aucuns soucis et nous voyons devant nous beaucoup d'écran. Ceux de droite ont l'air d'être reliés aux caméras et ceux de gauche sont reliés à l'unité centrale (d'après Monroe, bien entendu). Monroe se précipite sur les commandes pour copier le plus d'informations possibles sur le disque dur qu'il a apporté pendant que Taki et Charly restent près de la porte pour faire le guet, au cas où. Iris et moi nous approchons de Monroe quand soudain mon œil est attiré par quelque chose sur un écran de droite. L'étage R-1... La caméra est un peu abîmée mais on peut parvenir à distinguer une grosse forme rouge se déplaçant très vite et se battant Puis la forme arrive près d'une autre caméra. Iris et moi ouvrons grands les yeux. C'est lui. Boom est ici.


End file.
